Canciones para el viento
by inazuma di vongole sora
Summary: Después de un accidente Tenma se cuestiona sus sentimientos hacia Tsurugi, que lo llevan a descubrir el talento oculto de este. rivales, conflictos, sentimientos encontrados y música será lo que tendrá que enfrentar Tenma para poder conseguir el corazón de cierto peli azulado. es mi primer fic denme una oportunidad por favor. yaoi boyxboy si no te gusta no lo leas por favor.
1. Chapter 1

mi primer fic disfrútenlo

Disclamers:

inazumi di vongola sora(o idv sora para mas corto) no es dueña de los personajes de IE. todos ellos pertenecen a Level-5

(que daría porque si lo fueran "snif")

* * *

Era ya tarde en la ciudad de Inazuma y un castaño con remolinos e el pelo caminaba por la calle, mientras se arrancaba el pelo-literalmente.

-_pero que me sucede agg_- pensaba Tenma Matsukaze mientras caminaba por las calle sin fijarse por donde iba

-_n no pude haber pensado eso en v verdad o o si_- se preguntaba el castaño mientras enrojecía de pies a cabeza. Estaba al borde del colapso y todo por culpa de un cierto peliazuldo de ojos ambarinos, si damas y caballeros todo era culpa de kyosuke Tsurugi, o por lo menos así lo veía Tenma.

Contare que paso.

+-+-+-+- Flashback+-+-+-+-+-

El entrenamiento del equipo de Inazuma eleven estaba llegando a su final, y las manager trataron de bajar un garrafón de agua, para dárselo a los chicos ya que el que tenían abajo se había acabado ya, al tratarlo de bajar por las escaleras, se les fue de las manos ya que todo el peso era demasiado para las mánayer más pequeñas ose Akane y Aoi.

Gritos se escucharon de parte de ellas para que se alejaran de la trayectoria del garrafón. Todo el mundo se apartó del camino a excepción de Tsurugi que estaba hablando por teléfono con su hermano. El garrafón se acercaba más a él, Tenma en acto de desesperación pateo la pelota con la que estaba practicando con todas sus fuerzas, para desviar la trayectoria del objeto.

Lastimosamente, con la fuerza con que lo hiso gracias a su desesperación, solo provocaron que el garrafón se rompiera en dos, y que toda el agua se callera encima del ambarino. Que mala suerte, sep. Malísima suerte.

El sonido de un rápido te llamo luego y un clic de un teléfono alerto a todos que se avecinaba una tormenta, un aura negra se empezó a emanar de Tsurugi.

_-¿Quien fue?_ – fue la simple pregunta de Tsurugi, que hiso que todo el equipo temblara incluso las mánayer. Todos sabían el temperamento del peliazuldo, podía ser muy cayado en realidad sin hablar mucho, ni siquiera gritar, pero sabían que cuando se enojaba era todo, y repito, TODO lo contrario

Tenma con todo el valor que le quedaba (nada en realidad)

-_y y yo t tsu Tsurugi se sempai_- respondió el pequeño castaño casi en un susurro, rogando interna mente que su muerte fuera rápida y sin dolor.

El peli azul voleo a verlo, cerró los ojos esperando los gritos y su muerte, cosas que nunca llegaron en su lugar solo se escuchó un suspiro largo y cansado.

-_olvídalo_- se fue lo que dijo mientras daba otro suspiro dio vuelta y empezó a ver su ropa mojada.

Todo el mundo estaba que no se la tragaba. Tsurugi kyosuke, el Tsurugi kyosuke no hiso nada contra el castaño que no solo lo había mojado que si no también interrumpió una llamada de su adorado hermano mayor, ni siquiera un gritito ni nada solo un olvídalo. No se lo creían. Simplemente, era el apocalipsis.

El castaño también estaba en shock, pero después paso a alivio y felicidad- viviré unos años más- pensó el castaño con felicidad. Volteo a ver a Tsurugi, no estaba seguro en que hacer, quería ayudarlo y disculparse por lo que paso, pero al mismo tiempo no quería probar su suerte tan rápido, después de que el ambarino no lo mato.

Todos estos pensamientos fueron cortados cuando vio lo que el de ojos ambarinos empezó hacer, se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, el peli azul se estaba… estaba DESNUDANDOSE

Bueno no literal solo se estaba quitando la camisa pero aun así en medio de la cancha. Todos se le quedaron mirando embobados, si embobados, y porque bueno digamos que el peliazul de ojos ambarinos tenía un cuerpo escultural, por no decir ultra sexy. Su abdomen estaba bien marcado, al igual que sus brazos y torso (como un lavadero jeje XD) todos sonrojaron las mánayers no sabían dónde mirar.

Aunque era suerte que ya o habían visto muchas veces en el vestidor sin camisa, esta bes era diferente, por lo mismo que le había caído agua, unas gotas estaban por todo su cuerpo, su pelo estaba medio aplastado por la mojada, parecía un galán de película, después de mojarse, era simplemente, muy caliente.

Tenma se le quedo mirando como embobado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba babeando(literalmente)- pero que le estoy mirando a Tsurugi, e él solo se está quitando la ropa mojado eso eso es normal no- se cuestionaba nuestro castañito, pero no podía de dejar de sentirse caliente, y algo sonrojado. Seguia en su batalla interna hasta que sintió algo frio en la frente.

-_te sientes bien Tenma, estas muy rojo tienes fiebre_- pregunto Tsurugi después de que noto que el castaño empezó a ponerse, rojo de la nada, (si de la nada)-_no será que te abras enfermado_-(si enfermedad, que inocente) el castaño, que por el momento estaba mirando al suelo, empezó a subir a mirada hasta que vio un par de ojos ambarinos mirándolo con cierta preocupación, casi nada pero aun así había.

De la nada Tenma recapacito su cercanía en el peli azul, en especial su cara con la suya, lo tenía tan cerca que sus labios casi se rosan, solo un empujoncito, casi nada, ya estarían dándose un beso, ante este pensamiento Tenma enrojeció aún más, y humo empezó a salirle.

Tsurugi al notar el cambio en su compañero se preocupó un poquito más – _ten-_pero antes de que acabara, Tenma lo aparto bruscamente-_me me me ss siento b b ien s senm m pai yo ah eh yo eto_ – empezó a hiperventilar sus ideas no congeniaban- _yolosientomuchoporlodelgarrafonysisimesientobienby e_-djo todo eso rápido mientras salía corriendo de la cancha de futbol como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a medio equipo aturdido por la escena y aun peli azulado muy confundido en medio de la cancha.

+-+-+-+-+- Flashback End+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+

* * *

gracias por leer, es mi primer fic así que aun soy inexperta dale una oportunidad y entiéndanme

acepto consejos, preguntas, o cualquier cosa para retro alimentarme y que mi historia siga adelante

dejen sus reviews.

y de ante mano muchísimas gracias, si les gusto díganme y continuo,

al rato subiré otra historia de Inazuma pero esta ves de Endo y los demás ya lo verán.

gracias por todo y no olviden de comentar

arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

este es el segundo cap por favor dejen sus review

declaimer:

los personajes de IEG no me pertenecen son propiedad de level 5, tampoco de la canción que pongo pertenece a Aoki Gekkoh y la canta Hatsune Miku

por favor disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo dos

De solo recordarlo se ponía rojo, como era posible que el haya pensado eso de Tsurugi, de su compañero de equipo, y sobre todo de un HOMBRE. Aaa le daba vueltas la cabeza. Pero tenía que admitir Tsurugi era guapo y sexy, la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela estaba detrás de él, si era frio y antisocial, pero él sabía que eso era algo superficial, en verdad Tsurugi era un persona amable, y protectora, todo un hermano mayor.

Pero eso no ayudaba al castaño a descifrar cual era ese extraño sentimiento que tenía en esos momentos,…. Tal vez, solo tal vez… -_me gusta Tsurugi_- dijo en pequeño susurro, aaaa de solo de pensarlo se ponía rojo. A EL gustarle TSURUGI dios era ridículo-_AAGGGG_- grito Tenma mientras se agarraba la cabeza

De toda la pelea mental que tenía en su cabeza, ni se dio cuenta que estaba llegando enfrente del hospital de Inazuma. Hasta que choco con alguien,-_lo lo siento perdone_-dijo apresuradamente después de chocar. El choque le regreso a la realidad y vio donde estaba- _el hospital mmmm ¿cuánto abre caminado?_-se cuestión- bueno no importa pasare a visitar a Taiyo para despejar mis ideas- pensó mientras entraba al lugar.

Después de un rato llego enfrente del cuarto- _siento la intromisión Tai…_- se quedó callado al entrar no había nadie-_que raro ¿done estará?_- pensó mientras se fijaba en todo el cuarto-_mmmm a tal ves este con Yuuichi-san últimamente está demasiado tiempo con el_- después de eso se dirigió al cuarto del Tsurugi mayor.

Después de un rato llego y antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo-_que pasa si Tsurugi esta hay_- pensó poniéndose rojo otra vez- _no ,no podría verlo a la cara dios aaaa_- pensando esto mejor no abrió la puerta y decidió irse a su casa-_gomenasai Taiyo pero no no puedo verte hoy_-se disculpó mentalmente mientras se retiraba.

Pero antes de salir al hospital escucho un ruido… era una vos alguien estaba cantando A capela, era una vos hermosa, varonil, pero suave, era simplemente maravillosa, no entendía que decía la canción estaba un poco lejos por eso se acercó mas para escuchar mejor, se metió entre los árboles y llego al patio del hospital. Al llegar se quedó asombrado de ver a Taiyo que estaba sentado en una banca cerca de Yuuichi, quien estaba en su silla de ruedas, pero lo que realmente le dejo en shock era el que estaba dándoles las espalda cantando.

Era el responsable de toda la confusión en su cabeza, de sentimiento raro en el pecho , si damas y caballeros el que tenía esa vos tan hermosa era nada más ni nada menos que-_TSU TSURUGI_- grito interna mente Tenma mientras veía que el peliazuldo terminaba de cantar.

-_eso fue hermoso kyosuke_- le alago su hermano mientras aplaudía.

- _tengo que admitir cantas de maravilla Tsurugi_-complemento Taiyo impresionado por el talento del ojos ambarinos-_quien diría que tendrías un talento tan magnifico jeje ya veo porque Yuuichi me insistía tanto en que te escuchara_-dijo mientras veía al mayor de los hermanos.

-_por supuesto el talento de mie hermanito lo tiene que escuchar el mundo entero_-dijo mientras un aura de orgullo lo invadía

-_Ni-san_-dijo Tsurugi avergonzado pero lo disimulo –_no tienes que exagerar no es para tanto_.

-_que no es para tanto pero si eres genial el mejor del mundo diría yo_-dijo mientras sonreía más grande.

-_creo que en eso tendré que darle la razón eres muy bueno_- dijo el peli naranja mientras apoyaba la idea de Yuuichi

-_por eso cántame otra canción si_- dijo en vos dulce mientras ponía ojitos de perrito atropellado (kawaiii) porque sabía que su hermano no la podía resistir.

-_e está bien_- dijo muy sonrojando y maldiciendo su debilidad por esos ojos_-¿cuál quieres? _

-_mmmm no se…. A ya! Tu favorita __Yume to hazakura_- dijo mientras ponía una gran sonrisa sabiendo que era una de las favoritas de su hermano, y una en donde ponía mas el corazón.

-_a esta bien_- dijo derrotado y feliz al mismo tiempo, debía de admitirlo era una de sus favoritas, le traía muchos recuerdos.

-_Bien empezare_-dijo mientras preparaba su vos, mientras Tenma se acercaba para oír mejor.

(Pondré la canción en romanjis y después traducida al inglés con otra letra lo siento no la encontré en español)

_kono kawa no nagareru ga gotoku  
odayaka ni neiro ga kikoeru  
fuku kaze ga hoo wo nadete iku  
natsukashii omoide ga nijimu_

_**The flow of this river is like  
a calm tone coming into hearing.  
The blowing wind strokes my cheek.  
Nostalgic memories flow out**_

_haruka naru sora wa  
mune wo saku you ni  
wasure kaketa kioku wo samasu  
afureru wa namida_

_**The distant sky,  
as if splitting my chest,  
awakens almost-forgotten memories.  
Tears overflow.**_

_shiroi sakura no hana no kisetsu wa  
tooku yume no naka ni dake  
mai chiru hanabira no sasayaita  
wasurarenai kotoba_

_**The season of white cherry blossoms  
is only within a distant dream.  
The fluttering, scattered cherry blossoms whispered  
unforgettable words.**_

_nemurena yoru wo hitori kiri  
aruki dasu nurui kaze no naka  
itazura ni hashaideita mama  
ki ga tsukeba omoide ni kawaru_

_**In a night I cannot sleep, alone  
I begin to walk in the lukewarm wind.  
While I tried in vain to cheer up,  
once I realized, it had changed to a memory.**_

_tsuki mo kumogakure  
mushi atsui hibi no  
keshitai kioku mo hakanaku wa  
tomaranai namida_

_**Even the moon has disappeared.  
The hot and humid days'  
memories I want to erase remain fleetingly in  
the unceasing tears.**_

_kizamareru jikan wa zankoku ni  
HITO wo shibari tsuke asobu  
aoao to shigeru sakura no ha wa  
nani mo katari wa shinai_

_**The time engraved in me cruelly  
binds people together in play.  
The lushly growing cherry blossom leaves  
tell no more.**_

_shiroi sakura no hana no kisetsu wa  
tooku yume no naka ni dake  
mai chiru hanabira no sasayaita  
wasurarenai kotoba_

_**The season of white cherry blossoms  
is only within a distant dream.  
The fluttering, scattered cherry blossoms whispered  
unforgettable words.**_

Parecía que todo el hospital se había quedado callado al escuchar tan bella vos y canción, Tenma estaba pedido había sido tan hermoso y con la vos de Tsurugi mas.

Los dos espectadores le aplaudían y vitoreaban la canción, mientras el Tsurugi los veía y les dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. El pequeño castaño en ese momento al ver la sonrisa de Tsurugi y ver el sentimiento que le ponía, hiso que reorganizara sus ideas, y pensara una cosa –_tal vez no sea tan malo enamorarme de el_ – pensó mientras un sonrojo se ponía en sus mejillas junto con una felicidad muy grande en el corazón.

_Eso fue hermoso esa canción es bellísima_ – comento Taiyo, que si ya sabía lo del talento de Tsurugi ahora lo consideraba un don maravilloso.

-_estoy de acuerdo fue muy hermoso kyosuke_-le dijo su hermano con una bella sonrisa.

_Si tienes razón el talento de Tsurugi es muy muy especial me encantaría trabajar con ella_- dijo una vos suave y refinada.

Todos voltearon incluso Tenma que estaba escondido para ver quién era la persona que avía dicho eso, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la persona que menos esperaba, estar alagando al peli azul.

-_shi shi SHINDOU-SEMPA!_

* * *

_aquí les dejo el segundo cap _

_gracias por sus reviews yo pensé que no recibiría ni uno snif en serio gracias me hicieron el día jeje_

_bueno aquí les dejo e link de la canción , es cantada mor Miku watch?v=Wdy3CivsA4I_

como ya sabrán la canción no es mía es de su respectiva creadora

gracias de todo corazón espero sus reiews y su apoyo si pueden promover mi historia se los agradecería si no, no se preocupen

gracias en especial a las 2 primeras (y únicas ) que me han comentado de todo corazón gracias

bueno espero que les guste y nos vemos

en el siguiente cap

chaos!


	3. Chapter 3

bueno aquí esta el 3 capitulo

declaimer: no me pertenecen los personajes todos son propiedad de level 5

espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 3

_-shi shi SHINDOU-SEMPA!-_grito Tenma al ver al capitán del equipo de futbol. Todos voltearon a ver también a Tenma que del grito avía llamado la atención de todos.

-_t te Tenma?-_pregunto Yuuichi al verlo ¿había estado escondido hay todo el tiempo?

- _pero que hacías hay metido Tenma?_ -Pregunto Taiyo sorprendido

-_…_- Tsurugi estaba sin habla y por dentro híper avergonzado Tenma lo aba escuchado cantar, sobre todas las personas él tuvo que haberlo escuchado se quería morir.

_-a am ajaja ups lo siento no, no quise espiarlos solo yo yo escuche y entonces pues yo_-empezó a balbucear él quería que la tierra lo tragara. –_no debí haber gritado TT^TT_- lloraba interna mente el castaño

-_bueno no eres el único que quiso escuchar a escondidas_-dijo Shindou notando que lo habían olvidado.

-_y que están haciendo los dos aquí si se podría saber_-pregunto Tsurugi hablando desde que sucedió este encuentro, quería saber cómo fue que esos dos llegaron a descubrir su secreto, en especial saber cómo lo hiso el pequeño castaño.

-_a a pp pues yo vine a visitar a a Taiyo yy como no lo encontré pues decidí mejor irme a mi casa_ – dijo el castaño con vergüenza- _pero en el camino bueno pues escuche una vos y se me hizo muy bella y yo decidí ver quien era_- termino diciendo mientras se ponía mas y as rojo

-_mmmm-_contesto el peliazuldo menor mientras trataba de suprimir un sonrojo, en verdad Tenma se veía muy adorable, sin mencionar que también alago su voz

- _y tú que haces aquí? -_pregunto Tsurugi después de componerse y recordar que faltaba otra persona de que le diera explicación.

-_yo, vine a mi revisión con el doctor para ver si no había problemas con mi pierna, pero de regreso de la consulta al igual que Tenma escuche una vos y me llamo la atención eso es todo-_ contesto el peligros sin ninguna mota de vergüenza ni nada- _y hablando de vos lo que dije de que quería trabajar contigo es verdad, tienes un vos hermosa me gustaría tocar junto contigo._

Todos se sorprendieron, era cierto Shindou tocaba el piano y muy bien. Voltearon al ver al Tsurugi menor, para ver su reacción. Su cara demostraba un leve rastro de sorpresa, ero desapareció para remplazarlo con su cara usual de indiferencia.

-_No me interesa_- fue la breve respuesta del peli azul.

-_Kyosuke_- murmuro su hermano mayor

- _y se podría saber porque no_-contesto el pianista enfadado-_soy un compositor y músico de primera, te aseguro que no desperdiciaría tu talento_-afirmo seguro de sí mismo

-_no me interesa si eres el mismísimo Mozart en persona, no me interesa trabajar contigo_- contesto Tsurugi indiferentemente, mientras se ponía detrás de la silla de ruedas de su hermano, para irse.

-_eso no es suficiente excusa dime PORQUE NO!-_ grito el peligris perdiendo la paciencia, le enojaba el eh que no aceptara, que acaso no era él lo suficiente mente bueno?

- _ya te dije no me interesa_- contesto mientras se llevaba a su hermano y le daba la espalda al pianista- _yo solo canto a, A capela_- sentenció el ojos ambarino mientras se iba.

El pianista se quedó sin habla y se fue enfadado-_voy hacer que cantes conmigo vas a ver Tsurugi kyosuke_- pensó el peligris mientras caminaba fuera del hospital.

Mientras tanto Tenma acompaño a Taiyo a su cuarto y se despidió de él, la discusión que tubo Tsurugi con Shindou seguía en su cabeza-_me pregunto porque Tsurugi no acepto la propuesta del capitán?-_mientras pensaba eso no se fijó por donde caminaba y termino chocando con alguien (otra vez)

-_fíjate por donde vas_!-grito la persona con quien choco

-_lo lo siento no me fije por donde i…..va_-dijo el castaño quedando con la palabra en la boca al ver quien era. Era el peli azul.

-_este muy distraído Tenma en que tanto piensas_- le pregunto el peli azul más amable al ver quien era.

- _yoyo lo siento senmpai_-dijo el castaño sonrojado.

_-….. Vas para tu casa?-_ pregunto el ojos ambarinos.

-_eh? A si ya. Ya vi a Taiyo y si ya me voy a casa_- dijo-_y tú también ya te vas?_-

-_si… ya lleve a ni-san a su cuarto_-dijo mirando fijamente al castaño, que se retorcía ligeramente ante la mirada del más grande.

-_b bueno si si este te gg gustaría i irte con migo_- dijo el péqueño mientras se ponía rojo, dios parecía colegiala enamorada pidiéndole, ir a casa al chico que le gusta

_-….. Está bien no me importa_- dijo Tsurugi sorprendido de que se lo pidiera- _vamos_-

-_así vamos_-contesto mientras corría para estar junto al ojos ambarinos.

En el camino los dos no decían nada, Tenma volteaba a ver al mayor de vez en cuando para luego voltear la vista rápidamente, lo mismo pasaba con el mayor. Así siguieron un rato hasta que Tenma le pregunto.

_A ano Tsurugi? Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_Si claro que pasa?_

_A no porque porque no acepto la propuesta de shindou-sempai?-_pregunto el castaño-_a pero si si no quieres contestar no no importa en en serio_-añado rápidamente temiendo la ira del mayor.

…_. No no importa_- contesto resoplando- _pues no la acepte por lo que ya dije solo canto a capela nada más._

_-y porque?_

…_. Me me gusta cantar así es más como decirlo relajado me hace más feliz, siento más libertad pues siento que no tengo que seguir una tonada, pudo cantarle al viento libremente sin necesidad de nada que me lo impide, sin cadenas ni reglas es un_ _sentimiento de libertad, que no había sentido en mucho tiempo por lo de mi hermano, cuando estuve en eso, me sentía preso, sin escapatoria, pero ahora es diferente_-termino diciendo mientras miraba el cielo.

Estaban en un parque no había nadie.

Tenma se le quedo mirando embobado, sin duda Tsurugi era una persona maravillosa, sonrió levemente.

_No te vayas a burlar e_- le dijo el peli azul

_Como como crees por supuesto que no esos esos pensamientos son muy bellos y completamente validos-_reafirmo Tenma muy animado- _a decir verdad pienso igual que tú, cuando cantaste se sentía la libertad, es como decirlo un sentimiento inexplicable_-dijo mientras el también veía el sentó en el pasto y el peli azul lo imito.

El peli azul le volteo a ver, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa, no una mueca o una sonrisa malvada, no una sonrisa de felicidad verdadera- _gracias eres al primero que le digo como me siento._

El castaño se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa y se puso más rojo después de escuchar eso- _no no ay de que es un placer de después de todo somos amigos_ no-le dijo sonriendo.

_Si tienes razón pero por alguna razón e mas fácil hablar contigo que con cualquiera otra persona-_comento meditando un poco.

Después de eso se quedaron callados viendo la puesta de sol, Tenma se recargo en el hombro del peli azul, y este no le dijo nada, así se quedaron disfrutando la presencia del otro, sintiendo una paz y felicidad enorme-_me encantaría quedarme aquí para siempre_-pensó Tenma mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos disfrutando del calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Tsurugi.

* * *

gracias por todo jejej

ya se presento el primer rival de Tenma pero no se preocupen todo saldrá bien jeje

de todo corazón gracias, espero que les guste y si pueden compartir mi historia se los agradecería un montón tienen mi permiso solo avísenme en donde la publican si es que la publican para ver lo que me recomiendan

y las que me están siguiendo de todo corazón gracias, jeje ustedes son las que me están dando fuerza para seguir.

bueno hasta el siguiente cap, dudas y preguntas tanto como recomendaciones en lo reviews

chao chao!


End file.
